iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Crash
Crash was an opossum that was one of a herd of various animals brought together by a number of adventures. Along with his twin brother Eddie, Crash became the adoptive brother to a young lost mammoth named Ellie once their mother had taken her into their family. Crash and Eddie both grew to love Ellie, becoming protective of her and staying with Ellie through all. When another mammoth, a male named Manny, met Ellie, Crash and Eddie both stood wary of him until he proved himself as a good animal. Crash, along with Ellie and Eddie, joined Manny's herd with others, consisting of a ground sloth named Sid and a saber-tooth cat named Diego. Some time later, Ellie became Manny's wife and was expecting their calf; Sid, unhappy at not having his own family, found three dinosaur eggs and adopted them as his own, causing their mother to find him and abduct him, along with the hatched eggs. Crash joined in with the herd on a rescue to save Sid from the underground Dinosaur World, where they were led by a weasel named Buck, who Crash and Eddie both revered as a hero. Sid was rescued and the herd left the Dinosaur World, reunited, with a new member: Peaches, Manny and Ellie's newborn daughter. A few years afterward, Crash and the herd awaited the coming of Christmas and of Santa Claus, the human that brought Christmas joy to creatures around the world. Due to a mishap, Santa's toy stockpile was ruined and Crash, along with the rest of the herd, worked to restore the toys and to help Santa in his travels around the world to spread Christmas joy. Years later, Crash and Eddie remained a part of the herd, watching closely over Peaches. The herd, however, was separated as the continents began to divide, splitting Manny, Sid and Diego from Crash, Eddie, Ellie and Peaches. The continents shifting on, Ellie led the herds of other animals to safety as they journeyed to the coast. Crash and Eddie, as they traveled with the herds, enjoyed a number of games and were among those that left the continent behind as Manny, Sid and Diego returned, taking all the animals to a new home. Biography A rude, rambunctious possum, Crash enjoyed dangerous games and pranks with his brother Eddie, but remained closely protective of his family, notably his sister Ellie. Crash shaped himself differently as he joined a herd of various animals, becoming more loyal to his family, if still loud and crass. Crash has a rounded nose, a slightly shorter muzzle than Eddie's, and his eyes are blue. Crash's face is also fully the same color (light cream), while Eddie has a brown stripe down his nose. Early Life One winter, when Crash and Eddie were both small, their mother had found a young mammoth calf out in the snow, calling for its herd. Though the mammoth was of a different species, Crash and Eddie's mother decided to adopt her. The young mammoth, named Ellie, became a part of the possum way of life, protected and watched over by her adoptive brothers. Appearances *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' **''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (video game)'' *''Ice Age: The Great Escape'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game)'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' **''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (comic)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Crash was voiced by actor Seann William Scott in the films and James Arnold Taylor in the video games. Category:Opossums Category:Male Category:Featured Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice Age 2 Category:Ice Age 4 Category:Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown